Reunion
by SaberbladePrime
Summary: Summary: He never expected to open his eyes again after what the gods did so he was surprised to awaken once more, this time he would take his destiny and fate into his own hands.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome!

**Summary**: He never expected to open his eyes again after what the gods did so he was surprised to awaken once more, this time he would take his destiny and fate into his own hands.

Harry is Enkidu reborn! I've been waiting to do this one for a while now.

Okay, here are some details to cover a few things.

One, Harry/Enkidu will be born not long after Lily and James leave Hogwarts. Lily got pregnant after she and James forgot to use protection during a party, Harry/Enkidu is a young child when the war starts and his little brother is born.

**WARNINGS**: Bashing of Dumbledore, Potters, Ron, might do Hermione, Ginny, sexual themes, slash, yaoi, blood, swearing.

And the pairing is, of course, Gilgamesh/Enkidu-Harry.

**I do NOT own Harry Potter, or the Fate Series, just my Oc's and story idea!**

Off we go!

* * *

**Chapter** 1: Reflection and Secrets

It was a quiet night at Hogwarts, the castle was quiet apart from the ghosts and the wind moving through the castle as the staircases moved. Some teachers were up late doing some grading while others slept away, the students were in bed as the first years settled in for their first night.

However, one thing was out of place, or rather someone.

Sitting in the Astronomy tower on a windowsill edge was a young man, he was 17-years-old with fair skin and long green hair reaching his hips. His body build was that of a runner with toned but slim muscles showing he was built for speed and flexibility. His clothing was a pair of simple black pants and top, he had nothing on his feet as he gazed out the window with emerald green eyes tinged violet around his pupils.

The young male gazed outside as footsteps were heard before a voice spoke up.

"Restless night again?" The voice of one Severus Snape said as he came into view.

The young man looks over a small smile tugging at his lips as he said "Yes, I dreamed of him again,"

"You miss him," Snape said as he moved and stood by the window.

"Yes," The young man said as he looked back outside.

"I still find it hard to believe that you are that man's son, when you first came here I thought you were turning your hair green to get back at him," Snape said with a faint chuckle as he remembered the day.

"Yes, while he is the one who sired me I don't need to claim him as my father, considering that I am all but forgotten by them, I'm quite happy to slip away," The young man said as he smiled.

"This is your last year, do you still plan on traveling the world?" Snape asked as the young man hums before looking up at the sky.

"I need to see how much has changed, staying here will only drive me mad," The lad said as he sighs.

"Very true, Hogwarts and the Elfs will be sad to see you go, I hope you find what you seek though," Snape said as he moved away from the window and went over to the door.

He paused looking over his shoulder saying "Goodnight, Enkidu,"

The young male, Enkidu, smiled as he said "Goodnight, professor,"

Enkidu heard the door open and close as he looked at the moon, he smiled as he held up his hand and summoned a single chain of heaven. He chuckles moving the chain around before dismissing it.

"Even if I have been rebirthed, it is not the same without you, Gilgamesh," Enkidu said as he leans back and spent the night watching the moon until he had to retire for the night.

**MORNING AT HOGWARTS**

When morning arrived at Hogwarts the students slowly started to fill the Great hall, Enkidu sat at the Ravenclaw table eating his chosen meal and reading the Daily Prophet. His hair was in a simple ponytail as he had on the Ravenclaw uniform for seventh years, he looked up from his newspaper and saw the first years coming in.

'_I still find it amazing that out of everyone here, only professor Snape remembers who I am or rather who I was since starting Hogwarts_' Enkidu thought as he glanced around.

You see, Enkidu was, in fact, Harry James Potter, the older brother to Arnold Potter the supposed 'Boy-Who-Lived'. The reason why he is called that? Well, a few years ago the Dark Lord Voldemort terrorized Britain only to be stopped when he tried to get rid of Arnold via the Killing curse. Enkidu knew this because he was in the room when it happened, he had been between Voldemort and his little brother when he fired the curse and he remembered blacking out and waking in pain as Dumbledore named Arnold the 'Boy-who-lived' for defeating Voldemort.

This lead to him being forgotten about, Enkidu didn't mind, they let him slip away and regain his old powers and abilities right under their noses.

The only ones who remembered him were Sirius, Remus, Snape, Tonks, and Madam Pomfrey. Enkidu sighs as he took a sip of his drink, he could still remember how he came to be here in this time and place.

When he first closed his eyes it had been in his friend's arms, Gilgamesh, when the gods took him away. So, to his shock he then opened his eyes to the world he was now in! In the body of a newborn, he had been shocked mostly because of how it felt to have a flesh and blood body and all the emotions it had but mostly shocked at being rebirthed! It took a few days but Enkidu accepted it, though he disliked being called 'Harry', and as soon as he could speak requested to be called by his real name.

He finished his drink and set it down when he heard loud talking making him look over to see his little brother, Arnold Potter a Gryffindor, he had chin-length red hair and brown eyes and was 12-years-old and slightly chubby from being spoiled. He was also a spoiled brat and loved attention, during the first year he took the credit for stopping Quirrel from stealing the stone when it was, in fact, Enkidu who took the philosopher's stone and placed it inside Gilgamesh's gates since he still had his connection to the gates he later returned it to the rightful owners.

Now, this year looked to be an easy one but a certain DADA teacher known as Lockheart was here and already Enkidu felt a headache forming, the man was like a peacock all pretty and good to look at but he was rubbish in Enkidu's opinion.

'_Good thing seventh years don't have a class with him, we finished DADA early last year_' Enkidu thought as the Great hall was soon full of children and teachers.

After breakfast Enkidu went with his fellow ravens to the first classes of the day, he could only hope for a normal year to graduate and slip away to start his adventures.

**A FEW WEEKS LATER**

'_Forget what I said about having a normal year_' Enkidu thought in annoyance as the news of another student being petrified was spread.

A few days ago Flich's cat, Mrs. Norris, had been found petrified and hung up with a warning written in red. Enkidu instead of standing around helped Filch to get his beloved cat down, unlike most students Enkidu liked Mrs. Norris, she came to him for extra pets and treats, and in return, she would alert him that is was time for bed. Enkidu also helped Filch out with cleaning when he had no classes or just helped the aging caretaker with small tasks like lifting things since Filch was starting to get on in his years.

Enkidu, thankfully, had the potion that could help Mrs. Norris. He had it since he needed it for his homework and extra assignment but he was glad to use it to help his animal friend, Flich thanked him before Enkidu left with his fellow Ravenclaws.

**A FEW DAYS LATER**

He sighs as he sat at breakfast as he heard about the dueling club Lockheart did yesterday, the man had dueled Snape and lost before the students had a go. Arnold got paired with Draco who took far too much enjoyment in firing spells at Arnold who wasn't as skilled as he boasted at dueling. Then things took a hilarious turn as Draco used a spell to summon a king cobra, the snake not pleased by its new surroundings hissed at Arnold who gave a rather feminine shriek before fainting.

Then Lockheart tried to get rid of the snake only for it to get even more pissed off and chase the man around making everyone laugh, Snape even got a chuckle out of it before he got rid of the snake.

'_At least there is a bit of humor in this otherwise dark situation_' Enkidu thought as his mind went to the recent petrified students.

Two students had been found petrified after Mrs. Norris, Madam Pomfrey was working on a cure but it was slow going. Though this incident had given Enkidu many clues. One was that the thing attacking the school could make someone freeze like stone, two, it was mostly in warm places and third, those near the attack student's area heard faint hissing before finding the students petrified.

Enkidu smiled as he got up and went to class, looks like he had some hunting to do of a really big reptilian creature.

**A WEEK LATER**

"So, the youngest Weasley is now in the chamber of secrets? Hm, how did she get in there I wonder?" Enkidu said as he followed the red-haired girl.

He had been on his nightly stargazing when he felt a presence nearby, curious as to who it was Enkidu stayed hidden as he found the youngest Weasly, Ginny, running through the halls until she arrived at the girl's bathroom.

He watched in interest as she seemed to be in a daze and spoke in the language of the reptiles making the sink turn into a staircase. She then went down it and unseen by her, Enkidu was following close behind using mana to walk on the ceiling and magic to hide him from view. He looks around the chamber decorated to honor the snakes, Enkidu tilted his head as he saw Ginny move to the middle before collapsing and going still.

Then a transparent figure appeared, a young male in Hogwarts uniform, Slytherin uniform to be precise. Enkidu felt the dark magic coming from the ghostly male, was this a Horcrux? A thing that even the gods themselves found repulsive and angered by?

'_Now I know how Voldemort survived last year, soul splitting, he truly is a coward_' Enkidu thought as the figure became more solid.

'_So, he is draining the girl of her magic and life force to give himself a new body? This I will not allow_' Enkidu thought as he sighs about to jump down and reveal himself when he heard footsteps.

Looking he saw Arnold running into the chamber, he must have come here to play hero again, Enkidu watched in amusement as the specter revealed that he was Tom Marvolo Riddle AKA Lord Voldemort before summoning the creature that has been attacking the students a Basilisk. This made Arnold pale before giving a girlish shriek as he fainted, Enkidu chuckled as he decided to step in.

"My, my, that is a wonderful creature," Enkidu said as he let himself fall and flip onto the ground, he landed on one knee and looked up with a calm smile as Tom turned to him.

"Ah, the other Potter child, come to play the hero like your spineless brother?" Tom taunted gesturing to Arnold.

Enkidu tilted his head his indigo eyes watched Tom with indifference, Enkidu then gave a small quiet chuckle.

"No, I'm just here to get rid of some eyesores," Enkidu said as he stood up energy gathering around him making bolts of energy around him like electricity sparking.

"What? Get him!" Tom yelled as every sense and instinct told him to run and hide from the being in front of him, but he ignored that, he would crush this Potter and leave this place to regain his army.

Oh, Tom, you poor fool.

The king of snakes roars as it rushed at Enkidu who smirks holding up his right arm he summoned a single golden portal before thrusting his arm forward making three chains shoot out and strike the beast, it roars in pain as it rears back shaking its head. Enkidu walked closer as he summoned more chains this time the chains shot out and bound the huge creature making it unable to move.

"How did you!? How is this possible!" Tom yelled eyes wide and shocked but also angry that his pet was being held back by chains of all things.

"How can mere chains be holding it back!?" Tom yelled frustrated.

"The chains of Heaven, designed to hold the gods themselves if need be, even without a divine presence my chains can hold a beast such as this back with no effort," Enkidu said as he held up his hand making the chains tighten.

"It is a shame, a beast-like this driven to madness, don't worry your suffering will end now," Enkidu said as he closed his hand making the chains tighten drastically.

The snake roars before its head were sliced from its body by the chains around its neck, the other parts of its body fell in chunks as the chains vanished in golden particles. The body hit the floor making the ground shake a bit, Enkidu walked over to the mouth of the beast and pulled out a single fang with a chain.

"Rest peacefully, king of snakes," Enkidu said giving his respect to the once majestic beast before turning to the ghostly boy riddle.

"What are you! Those chains are not of this earth, how can a mere wizard like you use them! Answer me, Potter!" Tom yelled in both anger and a hint of fear as Enkidu moved and walked over until he was standing in front of him.

"I am not a Potter, nor am I a simple wizard," Enkidu said smiling as with a flick of his wrist his chain holding the fang shot forward and stabbed the diary beside Ginny.

Tom yelled in horror and pain as Enkidu watched him, his smiling never leaving his lips as he spoke to Tom.

"I am Enkidu, the weapon of the gods, goodbye Tom," Enkidu said as Tom looked at him in horror before exploding into particles.

Enkidu sighs dismissing the chain and fang, he placed the fang inside his friend's gate for later use, he walked over to the basilisk dead body and pulled some scales off and put them in the gate as his trophy. Enkidu looked around the chamber as his eyes landed on his 'brother' and Ginny, he huffs before looking forward and leaving the chamber going invisible as he did so.

Unaware of the eyes that watched him, eyes filled with shock and disbelief at what they saw before they darkened with greed and something else as the person sat up and watched Enkidu leave.

**A THE END OF THE YEAR**

With the death of the beast, the rest of the school year went smoothly, Lockheart was discovered to be a fraud and arrested, Arnold claimed that he 'defeated' the monster taking credit once again. Enkidu wondered how he spun the tale this time but he noticed not everyone was buying into his stories, those with a brain just ignored his boasting as him stroking his own ego to make himself feel better after failing the dueling club.

The chamber re-sealed itself and all the attack students returned to normal, Enkidu also saved a house-elf known as Dobby from Lucius Malfoy after witnessing the poor elf about to be hit. Enkidu bought Dobby from Lucius but not before placing a small curse on the man as he left, Dobby was very grateful to Enkidu and bonded to him.

Now, it was the end of the year as Enkidu left the Great Hall for the last time. He greeted Sirius and Remus outside the castle as they congratulate him, not long after the Potters forgot about Enkidu, Sirius and Remus confronted them about it but got into an argument which leads to them cutting ties with James and Lily.

"I guess this is where we part ways for now?" Sirius said with a small pout, he saw Enkidu as his own son.

"For now, yes, there is much I need to see and do, plus," Enkidu said as he looked down and saw the new rings on his godparent's hands.

"You two need to head on on your honeymoon soon," Enkidu said as Remus blushed a bit before elbowing Sirius to stop him from snickering.

"Yes we do, good luck on your travels Enkidu, remember no matter who you are your still our pup, old soul or not," Sirius said as Enkidu smiled nodding.

"I will remember that father," Enkidu said as Sirius smiles pulling Enkidu into a tight hug followed by Remus.

The three soon separate and left Hogwarts, over the next few days Sirius and Remus went on their honeymoon to Spain while Enkidu was registered as the Black Famly hair and officially adopted as Enkidu Black. The son of Sirius and Remus Black.

Enkidu made sure to leave no trace behind as he made his way to the normal world and caught his first flight out of England, he smiled sitting in first-class wearing a white suit and holding a cup of wine that reminded him of his friend's eyes.

"I wonder, have you been reborn as well? My friend," Enkidu said before taking a sip as he looked out the window as he saw Japan below.

His next adventure was about to begin, he just hoped it would be more exciting than his last one.

* * *

Done!

I hope you guys like it and don't forget to leave a review!

In the next chapter, 2 months have passed and Enkidu learns of something interesting.

Until then, Saberbladeprime signing out!


	2. Chapter 2

Here is chapter 2!

In this chapter, 2 months have passed and Enkidu finds something interesting.

Okay, I've been having a bit of a writer's block but thankfully a fellow writer has helped me overcome it, and Ta-Da! Here are some new chapters!

I also might have some new Fate or even Fate crossover stories on the way, be on the lookout for them!

**917brat**: Who knows? You'll have to wait and see my fellow writer. Also, love your stories.

**I do NOT own Harry Potter, or the Fate Series, just my Oc's and story idea!**

Off we go!

* * *

**Chapter** **2**: Months and Developments

**FUYUKI, JAPAN**

It was morning in Japan as on the outskirts of the city was a big manor, this manor belonged to the Black family. It was a getaway home for the Black if things ever got out of hand in England, right now though, it was Enkidu's new home.

Enkidu himself was currently waking up, he groans as he rubbed his eyes of sleep before sitting up and stretching. He shook his head as he pulled the bed covers off of him to reveal that he was naked. Yes, he slept in the nude, he liked how natural it felt. He went about his morning routine and got dressed in a nice greyish/silver button-up shirt with a white tie and white pants with a black belt. Over his shirt was a silver waistcoat with black vine and leaf embroidery on it and on his feet, he had black socks with black shoes, and to wrap his outfit up he had on a white suit jacket which he buttoned up.

"Another busy day, hm, at least things aren't boring anymore," Enkidu said as he ran a hand through his hair as he left his room and went downstairs for breakfast.

"Good morning! Master Enkidu!" A voice said this voice belonged to Enkidu's head maid of the manor, she kept the house-elves in line and the place in proper order.

The head maid was a woman around 34-years-old, she had shoulder-length black hair held in a ponytail, her skin was fair in tone and she had a slim runner build with a D-sized chest. She had yellow eyes with slitted pupils, she was wearing a maid kimono uniform with long sleeves that could cover her hands if she wished and the length reached her ankles. The most eye-catching thing about her though was the golden fox ears and tail, fangs, and clawed hands.

"Morning Hinata," Enkidu said as he sat down and picked up the newspaper for today.

When Enkidu arrived at Fuyuki he was only planning to stay a week but he ended up staying after discovering an old business of the Black family, they owned a large business that was both magical and none-magical. One side dealt with medicine and technology, it was run mostly by squibs or Inverts as they are known outside of England, people who could use magic internally instead of outside their bodies. The other half of the company was the magical side that dealt with potions research, ingredients, and learning how to mix technology with magic, this department was called the Techno department.

It was mostly a running-joke name since the department always seems to have techno music playing at random points of the day, all in all, a nice company called Black Emporium. Enkidu took it over with Sirius's blessing.

"How is Aria and little Crystal?" Enkidu asked making Hinata smile.

Aria was a woman around 30-years-old and was half-human and half Yuki-Onna, she had shoulder-length white hair, fair skin, ice-blue eyes, and a swimmer build with a C-cup chest and smooth muscles. She could control ice to her will and deadly with a katana, she was Enkidu's head of security and Hinata's wife.

Crystal was Aria and Hinata's 10-year-old daughter, she had chin-length white hair and fair skin with yellow eyes and was cute all around. Most of all, however, she was an arctic kitsune. A result of Hinata's kitsune heritage somehow mixing with Aria's, Crystal had the normal kitsune powers but also control over ice. She adored Enkidu and called him 'uncle' he didn't mind and found it adorable.

"Aria is updating the security system and wards, she's debating if adding in a bound field is too much overkill or not and Crystal is preparing for school," Hinata said as her ears twitched.

"Speaking of Crystal, here she comes," Hinata said placing Enkidu's breakfast down and Crystals right as she came through the door.

"Morning!" Little Crystal yelled as she ran over to the table, at first glance she would look like a normal girl if not for the pair of white fox ears and tail.

"Good morning Crystal," Enkidu said as he took the cartoon section out of his newspaper and passed it to Crystal to read as she ate.

"Thank you, morning Mama," Crystal said making Hinata coo as she leans over and rubbed their noses together in a sign of affection.

After a nice morning meal, Enkidu took Crystal to school, which was the magical version of primary school, and went to work.

The day went on normally with Enkidu filling out some documents and having a few interviews, he had to have a woman escorted from the building when she tried to get the job by seducing him. He made sure to inform the companies that had connections with him knew of the woman, he did not want any spies or plants in his company from rivels.

Near the late afternoon Enkidu decided to leave early, he wanted to visit a few of his mage friends in the area before going to pick Crystal up from school.

It was on one of these visits that he learned about the Holy Grail War starting to heat up as the servants were summoned, his friend, a man called Haku Kanbara who was a mage that specialized in bound fields and security. He was packing up to go on holiday with his husband, a wizard called Takuya Kanbara who was a charm specialist, to avoid getting involved in the war. He even warned Enkidu to set up wards and up the security around his business to hell and back so they don't get damaged or destroyed.

Of course, Enkidu let his security team know to upgrade the building's security, before thanking his friend and heading to pick Crystal up.

'_Holy Grail War, that death battle royale between masters and their servants to fight over the wishing device, it makes me uneasy,_' Enkidu thought as he stood in his room looking out the window after changing into a simple white top and pants.

"I'll need to inform Aria to be on guard and Hinata to keep a close eye on Crystal, I don't want my little niece to get hurt," Enkidu said to himself before moving away from the window and went over to his bed.

Only to pause when he saw a package on his bed, it was medium size and had a note on it. Walking over he picked the note up and saw unknown handwriting.

_Hello Enkidu! I hope you enjoy this gift I got you, I look forward to the chaos you will bring in this Holy Grail War. Many laughs from one powerful being to another!_ \- Z

"Z? Hm, I definitely need to up the security if this person can get through the house wards so easily and into my room," Enkidu said as he put the note down.

He looked at the package and debated it he should open it or not, he did a quick scan with his magic but found no lingering spells, curses, or anything that would cause him harm. Deciding to take a chance he opens it and saw inside a white outfit, on top of the outfit was an egg.

It was a smooth egg with the coloration being white with golden speckles, reaching down he touched the egg and the moment he did a rush of warmth filled him making him gasp. When it fades Enkidu let a chuckle escape him, so, this mysterious person left him his own familiar. How kind of them, he still wondered who this 'Z' person was though.

"I can find out later, now, what is this outfit about?" Enkidu said as he gently put the end to the side and picked the outfit up.

The outfit was a Chinese Tang Suit Cheongsam Uniform in white, it even had some nice black shoes in the bottom to go with the outfit. It reminded Enkidu of his old outfit, the one he wore when with Gilgamesh. (_I'll put it on the cover, the Chinese outfit, makes things easier on me_)

"The person also has good taste, I'll wear this tomorrow since it's my day off," Enkidu said putting the outfit to the side and placed the egg in a cushioned basket and summoned a heated lamp to keep it warm.

He then stripped down and climbed into bed, he hums falling asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

If Enkidu stayed awake for a bit longer he would have seen the egg twitch and glow before going still as in another location, under a church, the summoning for the Holy Grail War servants had just finished the master in the room laughs as he held up his arms at seeing the servant in golden armor as the masters two allies watched on.

The servant looks up in a daze from the summoning, his eyes narrowed as he sensed something.

'_It can't be, is it you?_' He thought before looking forward at the master before him as the daze finally left him making him forgot what he sensed for the time being to deal with other matters.

Enkidu shifted in his sleep as dreams of past adventures plagued him, the door to his room slowly opens and a sleepy Crystal enters. In her arms was a white teddy bear that she held close as she went over and climbed on the bed, she lay on top of the covers and summoned a blanket to cover her as she snuggled into Enkidu who calmed in his sleep.

Crystal would sleep beside Enkidu after having a bad dream or if she felt that something was wrong, she would cuddle with Enkidu and let her presence calm him and in return, she felt safe and found it easier to sleep since Enkidu felt similar to nature thus calming her own raging instincts. Her parents found it odd but since it was doing no harm and was helping Crystal get better control of her instincts they allowed it, she would stop this behavior when she got older and no longer needed help with her nature.

"Nighty night, uncle," Crystal mutters as she fell asleep.

**NEXT DAY**

Enkidu yawns as he awoke from his sleep, he opens his eyes and blinked the sleep away before noticing a weight next to him on his bed. He looked and saw Crystal curled up beside him, he sighs before giving a smile as he carefully slipped out of bed and put on some simple white pants to cover him before Crystal awoke and saw things she was not meant to see yet.

He called in Hinata to get Crystal before heading to shower, he spent 5 minutes relaxing and letting the warm water soothe his muscles before he washed and left the bathroom to see Crystal gone. He relaxed and dried off, he was about to put his suit on when he remembered that it was his day off.

He then remembered the package from last night and decided to put his new outfit on, it was a comfy fit but it disturbed Enkidu slightly since the one who left it got his measurements down perfectly. He definitely needed to improve his security wards, speaking of which he needed to see Aria about that.

He left his room and after a nice breakfast he gave Hinata the afternoon off to spend with Crystal and went to speak with Aria, he found her patrolling around the edge of their home.

"Aria, a moment please," Enkidu said making Aria walk over to him.

"Is something wrong, master Enkidu?" Aria asked her sword strapped to her waist as usual.

"Yes, where any of the wards or camera's tripped last night? Yesterday before I came home?" Enkidu asked crossing his arms.

"Hm, nothing went off and the wards haven't alerted me to anything but there was a strange smell near the entrance for a short while," Aria said holding her chin in thought.

"A strange smell? Anything unique about the smell?" Enkidu asked while reaching a hand up to fiddle with a piece of his hair.

"Yes, actually, it had a hint of an iron smell to it, not by much but it was there," Aria said.

"So, our unknown visitor is either a vampire or a skilled mage with wards that use blood with their magic in some form," Enkidu said holding his chin.

"I see, I shall look into adding some wards against blood magic and maybe adding some familiars to do some patrols," Aria said making Enkidu nod.

"I'll leave it to you, Aria, I will be around Fuyuki if you need me," Enkidu said making Aria bow and leave to start her new task while Enkidu went to his car and drove to Fuyuki.

He parked near one of Fuyuki local parks and went for a nice walk, he wandered for a bit not really looking at anything in particular. He saw a few shops to see the latest technology and visited a nice cafe to rest when he felt it, a spike of magic like someone was trying to get attention.

Enkidu frowns lowering the cup of tea from his lips and placing it down on the table as he looked up from his newspaper to look around at the street. He saw nothing but a few confused mages and two confused wizards looking around as well having also felt the magic spike.

"Hm, could this be?" Enkidu asked himself as he glanced up at the sky.

Was this magic spike to do with the Holy Grail War?

'_I need to check this out, if the Holy Grail War starts this quickly then I may need to step up my security plans sooner rather than later_' Enkidu thought as he finished his drink and put some money on the table as a tip and left the cafe.

He walked for a bit until he arrived at a shop that sells clothing and decided to look at the outfits in the window, looks like the special offer in the shop was pajamas today. Enkidu debated on getting some new pajamas for Crystal for her birthday when movement beside him caught his eye, looking over he saw a woman with white hair and red eyes in a white outfit speaking with a woman in a black suit, she had blonde hair and green eyes.

'_They look a little lost, hm, that blonde-haired woman, she feels strange_' Enkidu thought before he moved and went over to the women.

"Excuse me? Do you ladies need help?" Enkidu asked once he was close enough making the ladies look up from the map they had.

"Huh? Oh, um, yes we're a bit lost," The white-haired said looking a bit embarrassed.

"Where are you trying to get to?" Enkidu asked as the blonde-haired woman spoke.

"We're heading to the beach area of Fuyuki," She said as Enkidu nods.

"Okay, if you take this route," Enkidu said and gave them both directions while showing them on the map.

"Thank you for your help," The white-haired woman said making Enkidu nod.

"Have a nice afternoon, I hope you enjoy Fuyuki beach," Enkidu said as the two nods and left with a wave, Enkidu waved back until they were out of sight.

He then lowers his arm and frowns thinking '_That woman, her mana was dense, she also felt powerful, is this the aura of a servant?_'

He moved and made his way back to where he parked his car, he needed to know for sure, besides he felt like a big adventure was about to start. He smirks, he could never say no to a grand adventure.

"Before I go jumping into things I should probably inform Aria that I'm going to be late home," Enkidu said as he arrived at his car and got inside.

He pulled out his phone and put in Aria's number it wasn't long until she picked up.

"Hello master Enkidu, is there something you need assistance with?" Aria asked making Enkidu smile a bit.

"No, I'm just calling to inform you that I'll be late home," Enkidu said starting his car up.

"Of course, I will inform Hinata, any reason as to why you will be late?" Aria asked the last time Enkidu was late home was due to a long business meeting.

"Oh, I'm just going on a little adventure around Fuyuki," Enkidu said buckling up.

"I see, very well then, enjoy your adventure master Enkidu," Aria said before hanging up the call.

Enkidu chuckles putting his phone away as he stuck his car in drive and left the car park, he grins as he began to make his way towards Fuyuki's beach.

"Let the adventure begin," Enkidu said while his indigo eyes glowed with hidden power.

Enkidu was unaware of the big mess he would be driving into, nor the fact that this mess would reunite him with someone he long thought lost.

* * *

Done!

Sorry that this chapter took so long, but here is a new chapter!

In the next chapter, Enkidu makes a discovery and gets into a fight.

Until then, Saberbladeprime signing out!


End file.
